24:Legacy
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: An AU-SEASON 8: following up the events of season 7, Jack Bauer is reunited with his family. However, when a series of events take place, the Bauers are put on a test, forcing them to face their past. It's the Bauer legacy and there's no escape to it.


**Title**: 24 - Legacy  
><strong>Author<strong>: Hélio Rei  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: **The first seven seasons.**

**Summary/Personal notes**: IMHO, 24 is Jack Bauer and many as I do, believe this. Sure, there are many aspects of the show which endured over the years like the Tony Almeida - Michelle Dessler romance, or the Palmer family but at the very end, it all comes down to Jack Bauer.

Where I started to work on the fanfic, I wanted a new story with new characters, bringing a new world to 24 but at the very end, I knew something was off: the capability of anyone reading this, being related to. So, along the time, I developed a new story, which I think should be able to give some kind of closure to some of our favourite characters and at the same time, give another story for our Jack Bauer and again it all comes down to him: this is the story about the actions he has done over the years and how it will be played on: Hence the title "24-Legacy". So, expect many returns.

THIS WILL BE AN **AU-SEASON 8 **FANFIC.

As being the only writer on this, don't expect many twists and turns: It's already difficult writing fanfics and specially a 24 fanfic with the time constraint issue: little things like how long does it take for a person to get to the other side of the city, using a motorbike or a car gain an extreme importance. Things like these make harder to write since I'm not American and I've never been to the U.S.A.

Most of all will be character focus but of course there will be action and adventure otherwise, it wouldn't be a 24 fanfic.

Another note: the rating of the fanfic, it will be rated "R" or "M" for mature. Why? It's simple, it's a 24 fanfic and like that, you can expect torture, swearing and other stuff like that. If you're sensitive to this, DON'T READ THIS AT ALL. But again, any 24 fan has the stomach to read this.

Finally: I'm not American nor my mother language is English: I'm a slow writer so don't expect rapid updates.

The following takes place between 09:00 AM and 10:00 AM; on the day of the Alan Wilson trial's Last hearing, the man behind the terrorists' attacks in Washington d.c, united of states of America.

Events occur in real time…

09:00:00

09:00:01

09:00:02

09:00:03…

Washington D.C:

Through the streets, a common taxi was carrying two passengers with a destination: the court house where the most emblematic trial was close to its end. It was the last day of hearings before the closings and subsequent verdict of trial of Alan Wilson, allegedly the man behind the events of the terrorist attack at the same city, months ago. Inside the taxi there was a couple: Kim Bauer and her husband Steve.

"I'm late!" – She stated, looking at her watch. – "The hearing start at nine and we're still stuck in traffic. How long will it take us to arrive at the court?" – She asked the taxi driver, hoping the delay wouldn't be long.

"Another five minutes Mrs. Bauer." – The taxi driver replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"You're sure you don't need me there?" – Her husband asked, still uncertain she was going to be ok alone under the attention of everyone: politics, attorneys, press. It was a return to her CTU days, something she didn't want to revisit ever. She had confessed her CTU days had caused several losses, personally and professionally and her father has more than a living proof of living a CTU "life".

"Absolutely…" – She assured him. – "My father will be here soon. He just went to the airport to pick up my grandma. It's been years so since the last time they saw each other."

"They didn't talk?" – asked a surprised Stephen.

"It's complicated. The divorce between my grandparents set the family apart. Grandpa Phillip gained custody of the brothers and from there; mother and sons almost didn't talk."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, after dad left the Bauer mansion, leaving grandpa Phillip and uncle Gram behind, he started to talk to my grandma again but when my mother died, everything went downhill from there again. Only when my grandma knew about my father's condition with the nerve gas and being in treatments, they began to talk again frequently. I guess stubbornness runs in the family." – She declared, taking some of the blame as well, for being so distant from her father for so long.

"The important thing is they're talking again."

"Yeah..." – Her face showed her husband she was beating herself up, much like her own father.

"Don't beat yourself up. Everything is ok now." – Stephen grabbed Kim's hand and she smiled at her husband: it was one of those moments when she remembered why she married him.

The conversation stopped as they were becoming desperate with the traffic

The taxi stopped at the front of court, right behind a van of rat disinfestations.

"We're here." – The taxi driver declared waiting for Kim get out of car.

"Ok, I'm going now. See you when?"

"I'll pick up Teri at lunch and then I'll meet you here. We'll give a ride for your father and we're all going home for a nice family reunion."

"Don't forget about my grandma."

"Right…Don't worry about that. I've got my bases covered."

"Love you."

"I love you too."– They kissed quickly and Kim got out of car, stepping back, still looking at her husband and when she turned around, she shocked with a woman from the cleaning team, falling several hygiene and disinfection products.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright…" – the woman smiled at Kim who promptly bended to help the woman to catch the several hygiene products but the woman grabbed Kim's hand. – "It is Ok lady. Go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You seemed like you're on a hurry."

"Yes I am. I'm witness in a judgment and I'm already late." – Kim got up without diverted her look from the woman. - "Again I'm so sorry." – Kim forced a smiled and began to climb the stairs in front of the building at fast pace while the taxi took off, leaving the scenario.

…09:06:32

09:06:33

09:06:34

09:06:35...

Washington Dulles International Airport

Like any regular day, the commotion, the chaotic movements of people walking like frenetic ants

He looked at the watch…again: he was nervous, anxious. Sitting on the seat wasn't helping. He got up, waiting for the time his mother appear from the arriving gates: the anxiety was consuming him like a boy who was waiting for his mother after his first day at school. Controlling his anxiety, Jack started walking around the open space and stopped until he reached the photos at the top of the fireplace.

Surprisingly, she had photos of everyone in the family considering the fact, was dysfunctional it had become.

Jack began to walk on memory lane when everything started from the day his mother, Catherine Bauer suffered a car crash, dooming her to live the rest of her days on a wheelchair. Providing a domino effect, the family broke apart: his father Phillip became more and more involved with work, leaving the family for "backstage". His brother Graem soon followed his father footsteps and Jack became unaware of what to do.

Somewhat lost, confused, ultimately Catherine pushed him away from the family: she advised him to create his own path away from his own family and he went away. Soon enough she followed him. Catherine asked Phillip for divorce.

Both left the family for the same reasons but beyond that, looking at each other, they realized they had nothing in common.

That's how he was seeing the pictures: first, the whole family and slowly, each one, in a single picture, alone.

"Jack?" – He turned around once he heard the softened voice and there she was.

In spite of everything, the years had been soft to her: she was aging gracefully, still having that same delicateness he had seen in her since he ever remembered.

On the other hand, Catherine looked at her son: the years had been rough on him. She had been up to the news of his imprisonment in China, his time in Sangala and the many sacrifices her son had to bear.

As she rolled the wheelchair to approach her son, she noticed his hands. From her point of view there were two things which would never lie to her: eyes and hands.

His hands manifested the same scars as his soul would certainly have. Looking at his eyes, she had the confirmation. With his son standing in front of her, she grabbed his right hand and squeezed slightly.

"Only God knows the terrible things you had gone through."

They hugged each other, providing the love and comfort they have waited for so long.

"This is my assistant Michelle Zhang." – The young woman wasn't older than Kim, having silk black hair touching her shoulders, brown eyes, bringing the typically exotic Asian look on herself.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bauer." – She smiled at Jack with a perfect Californian accent.

"Chinese?" – Asked a curious Jack, hearing the last name Zhang.

"My parents are but I was born here, in the U.S, Los Angeles."

"I see: Nice to meet you." – They shook hands before Jack turned his mother Catherine Bauer.

For a few moments, they stared at each other, each one remembering how long they haven't seen each other. - "I missed you."

"So did I." - Jack bended on his knees and hugged his mother.

09:10:12…

09:10:13…

09:10:14…

09:10:15…

Kim had just passed through the commotion of press waiting at the front of the court house: a trial of a man considered by society as a noble, distinguished man, accused of being behind of a group of terrorists was drawing attentions of the wide world press - So it was a little difficult for Kim to passed for through the press with constant approach of several reporters.

After the commotion of the press, Kim had entered inside the Court House and at the main hall, she had to wait to her turn to present identification, simply because the security was tighter than usual and there was a woman already talking to the security guard.

"Today?" – The security guard asked with a complete disbelief.

"Listen, I'm just following orders here. I was told by my boss to be here today because there was a change in the calendar and it had to be today."

The guard looked at the women, suspiciously. - "I'm going to have to check out with your boss

"Sure, by all means…" – the security guard went to verify

The confusion was causing a queue of people waiting for their turn to go to the courtrooms. Fortunately another security guard began to call people. Kim was at the end of the line and had to wait for her turn in spite of her delay to the court session.

"Miss?" – Finally it was Kim's time to be attended by another security guard who had spotted her and waved her to move forward.

Immediately Kim stepped forward. -"Hi, good morning, I'm Kimberley Bauer: I'm here to testify in the Alan Wilson's trial, courtroom nº3."

"I'm going to have to see some I.D." – As the security officer stated his demand, Kim looked inside her purse and from the wallet she took her I.D and handled it to the security guard who confirmed her identity.

"You're a little late for the trial Miss Bauer."

"I know." – Kim confessed slightly embarrassed. – "It was the traffic and the press outside."

"Tell me about it!" – The security guard shook his head, looking at the commotion outside the building but right away, his attention shifted back to Kim and gave her directions to the court room. – "Turn right , and straight head until you reach the end of corridor and climb stairs and go again to the end of corridor.

"Thank you." – Kim began who walk at fast pace, heading towards the court room.

…09:16:34

09:16:35

09:16:36

09:16:37…

With the highly anticipated reunion between mother and son finally happened, Jack helped carrying his mother's luggage to the car as her assistant helped Catherine get inside the car

Inside the car, they began their journey to Jack's rented apartment where he was staying for a few more weeks before he would decide his future.

They were already travelling for a few minutes when she looked at her son again, more carefully this time: looking at him, she regretted the lost years when they lost contact. Catherine had a window opportunity right there she had to take advantage of it but with small steps.

Small steps meant at that time, small talk. - "Marylyn is having trouble with Josh."

"How so?" – Jack asked curious about his nephew.

"Josh found out what Graem and Phillip did. Marilyn tried to protect him from knowing the truth but it backfired."

"She should have been straight forward with that: he was old enough to understand."

"Ever since that day when Phillip and Graem died, he's never been the same. I'm worried about him. He's lost: he's starting to remind me of you."

"Really?" – Jack was surprised with the comparison.

Catherine Bauer remembered the times when Jack was just a teenager and immediately she began to draw the parallels. - "Yes…he's lost like you once were. The other day I heard Marilyn and Josh arguing and Josh told her, he was going to enlist the Army: Just like you did. He's taking you as a role model."

Jack shook his head in sign of disapproval. - "I'm not an example for anyone, mom. It's a life only a few know how to manage: there are always sacrifices to be made; it costs a lot more than people realize. I hope someone told him that."

"He needs to hear it from you, nobody else." – That's when Catherine saw an opportunity to speak a sensitive subject. - "Have you considered the possibility to return to Los Angeles?"

Jack didn't reply: he was silent. It had passed more than four years since the last day he spent in Los Angeles. After being debriefed from CTU, Jack went to the Los Angeles harbour and took the first boat, leaving country, family and lover behind: he didn't even attend his father and brother's funeral. They were dead and that didn't tell him anything. They meant nothing to him and besides that, he left a psychologically devastated Audrey Raines.

Realizing her son wasn't going to answer, Catherine changed the subject. - "How's Kim?"

"She's fine." – Jack smiled, remembering an image of his daughter to his mind, holding his granddaughter with her arms. – "She didn't come to the airport because of the trial."

She looked at her son, then somewhat oddly. - "By the way, aren't you supposed to be at the same trial?"

"I was summoned as a witness of course but I bought some time: I told the district attorney that I want to be here at the airport and she understood. That's why I was able to pick you up at the airport, Mom." – He declared without taking his eyes off the road.

"And I appreciate that…I really do." – She smiled to her son who smiled back.

"How's little Teri?"

"She's fine.

"It's hard to imagine my son being a grandfather…you don't look like one."

Jack smiled again. – "I guess not."

…09:20:46

09:20:47

09:20:48

09:20:49…

Getting the clearance she did to enter inside the building: walking through the corridors, she followed the security guard's directions and finally met the room where the trial was about to begin.

To Kim's surprise, the trial hadn't begun yet and most of the people were still standing outside. Only authorized personnel were allowed to stay there: there was no press, only witnesses, attorneys and the defendant, Alan Wilson, the reason for the commotion.

She had only seen him on the news and then she was seeing him live: apparently he was calm, perhaps slightly confident by the way he was talking to his team of attorneys. Meanwhile she was focused on the other side where the witnesses were standing and immediately some of them stood out: Former First Gentleman Henry Taylor, Former FBI Agent Renee Walker and Tony Almeida, the man she worked for several months, at CTU Los Angeles, years ago.

Henry Taylor was obviously know to Kim and the American people since he had been the First Gentleman: had been because the marriage with President Allison Taylor didn't prevail

She looked at him as the man who had crossed the line, something she feared her father would do: both lost their pregnant wives and something like that, losing a part so vital in your life, could trigger undesirable situations and consequences. In that case, it destroyed Tony Almeida and she could see him in his eyes: he also stared at her, freighting Kim.

Tony was always a man of few words but accessible and even kind, perhaps because of Michelle but that man died years ago when Michelle died: instead, before her there a man tortured by loneliness and consumed by rage.

Nevertheless, he was one of the main "witnesses" of the trial: he wasn't exactly a witness since he participated in the terrorist attacks and was one of the key players.

Kim had previously known about Almeida's cooperation with the Prosecution, something which didn't surprise her at all: it was quite simple actually.

Tony would do anything in his range to bring down Alan Wilson: a death sentence by lethal injection would be sufficient although it wasn't going to have as much satisfaction as aiming a gun and put a bullet between Alan Wilson's eyes.

Compared to Tony Almeida, she was a minor witness who had been caught in the middle of the events because her father Jack had become literally the living proof of the plans that secret society her father told her about but no one knew. The only element known to the public of that secret society was Alan Wilson.

One other fundamental witness of the trial was Renée Walker: She left the FBI on the day of the attacks by torturing Alan Wilson but she couldn't get any information from Alan and she fell to disgrace. Both Kim and jack never heard from her again. She was curious about her and went o talk to her.

"Mrs. Bauer…" – The Prosecution Attorney called Kim, running to meet her.

"Miss Aylesworth, I'm sorry for being late." – Kim presented an embarrassed smiled, promptly apologizing.

"Don't worry about that. Due to security measures the session has been delayed for half hour. With all the commotion going on with the trial, there have been death threats all over." – The attorney tried to dismiss the seriousness of the issue but to Kim the threats shouldn't be treated lightly: there was always someone ready to execute the threat.

The room's doors opened and the police officer waved at everyone. – "The room has been cleared and so everyone waiting is authorized to enter."

"Just in time." - The attorney stated, eager to come in and have the trial already started.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to enter and sit in the seats of the courtroom: it was the biggest courtroom of the building and a trial like Alan Wilson's trial with so many witnesses, it was necessary a big room just like the trial.

Kim walked carefully into the room, sneaking into a position where she would sit next to Renée Walker,

"All rise!" – As usually everyone stand up, in signal of respect/ social recognition of the judge coming in. – "Presiding the session is Judge William Forbes from state of Washington."

"Please be seated." – The judge waited for everyone in the court room to sit and then he proceeded. –"Today the last group of witnesses will testify before we can move on to the closings. Since we clarified the situation, the opposing counsellor continues with the witnesses."

"Thank you, your Honour. As for our first witness, The Prosecution calls Anthony Almeida."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I swear." – Tony sat and waited for the lawyer to start her questioning.

"When does your involvement start with Mr. Wilson?"

"I was recruited by a man, David Emerson. He was a mercenary often recruited to execute mission across the globe."

"People like David Emerson recruited people with extensive government training who no longer worked for the government."

"Like you…"

"Yeah."

"How long did you work for David Emerson?"

"Three years."

"But there was a time when you decided you couldn't work for him any longer. Care to explain?"

"David Emerson was recruited to break the CIP-firewall and kidnap the Prime-minister Ule Motobo. When I found out the team had been recruited to retrieve the CIP-device that's when I contacted Bill Buchannan and Chloe O'Brian."

"For what?"

"To uncover a government conspiracy with several ramifications: Thousands, perhaps millions of American lives were under risk. The Police, the FBI, NSA, every government agency was corrupted: with CTU dissolved, the only chance to uncover this conspiracy was working outside the normal parameters."

"Still, there's still a question. You try to kill Alan Wilson…why?" – the question surprised Kim: it was the kind of question the defendant's attorney would do to discredit Tony but probably the District attorney also foresaw the situation and decide it was the best for Tony to tell his version before the opposing attorney would do the question and discredit him.

Tony sighed before he gave an answer. – "I was bitter: I lost my wife. She was pregnant. I realize my mistake and I'm sorry."

Watching Tony, Kim knew Tony was lying: she knew him too well and those eyes were telling her, the words didn't match the feelings.

"No Further questions." – And so attorney Aylesworth declared before she waked to her seat.

The defendant's counsellor got up and walked towards Tony and began his inquisition.

"12 years of CTU service, right?"

"Yeah."

"But after 12 year, you were discharged of CTU. Why?"

"My wife Michelle had been abducted by a British terrorist named Stephen Saunders. He blackmailed me into aiding him or he would kill

"According to regulations, under no circumstance you can't aid the terrorists no matter how strong the motives are. What we are talking here is treason, plain fact."

"I paid for my crime." – Tony stated, trying to clarify he didn't escape.

"You did but thanks to a vouch from President David Palmer and the favourable testimony of Jack Bauer, what was the death penalty sentence became a seven month sentence."

"Objection!"- The district attorney protested to the judge. – " Those facts were prior to the terrorist attacks and have no place here."

"Your honour, I'm just trying to demonstrate to the jury what lead to this man to commit those actions."

The judge hesitated for a few moments but then he made a decision. - "Overruled: You can continue, counsellor."

"Mr. Almeida So basically, it all comes down to your deceased wife, Michelle Dessler.

"The truth is, Michele Dessler was assassinated by Christopher Henderson and his team, with President Charles Logan as a complicit to the murder."

"You forget Alan Wilson." – Tony stated, bitterly.

"Those are unjustifiable allegations, falsely accusation."

"It isn't an allegation, it's the truth!" – Tony protested, starting to lose his temper.

The attorney pointed to Tony. - "NO! In your mind, what you did was trying to find more guilty people simply because you couldn't move on! What you did was an elaborate plan, making calculated moves, sacrificing long time friends, thousands of innocent lives just to kill my client, an innocent man with family, an exemplar member of our society!"

"That man doesn't care about anything; he does whatever it takes just to accomplish his purpose."

"That description belongs to you Mr. Almeida! You tried to kill my client, using an old friend of yours Jack Bauer, as a human bomb and you're responsible for the deaths of the victims aboard the planes, circling around Washington: More then 300 victims Mr. Almeida!"

"Ike Dubaku was the responsible of those deaths, not me!" – Tony shouted, protesting with the attorney accusation.

"No you didn't but for all intentions and purposes you gave that butcher the chance to kill American lives, Mr. Almeida. Not Alan Wilson. No further questions." – The attorney went back to his seat.

Kim realized Tony was being discredited at the eyes of the jury and wondered about Renée Walker, if she too was going to be discredited.

…09:36:07

09:36:08

09:36:09

09:36:10…

…09:43:19

09:43:20

09:43:21

09:43:22…

They finally arrived at the rented apartment where Jack was currently living.

He opened the front door and carried the luggage inside the apartment. - "It isn't much but you can stay as long as you like." – Jack declared as he kept carrying the luggage to one of the bedrooms.

Michelle Chang helped Catherine by pushing the wheelchair where Catherine was sat and together they entered inside the apartment.

From the way she looked at the apartment, Catherine deduced Jack had worse days but certainly he had better days as well. Both the furniture and decoration was stick to the essential, functional almost bringing a numbly tone to the room.

The TV was located at the centre of the room, clearly indicating that Jack was up to speed when it came to information. The living room was an open space, communicating directly with the kitchen: the doors she could see were separating the living room from the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

"It'll do." – She smiled as Jack came to them: deep down it didn't matter if she didn't have the same luxuries as her house in L.A had: as long as she was close to her son, she was ok.

"I've put each luggage in separate rooms. Mom, you can sleep on my bed while Miss Zhang can have the other bedroom."

Catherine nodded negatively to her son's suggestion. - "I could share the bed with Michelle, son. You don't mind, do you Michelle?"

"No, not at all." – Michelle nodded affirmatively.

Jack touched his mother shoulder. - "It's ok, I'll take the couch."

"I can't let you do that."

Jack reassured his intentions. - "Mom, I'll be fine: believe me, I've had worse beds."

"Ok, then…" – his mother conceded while she watched his son the changing the jacket. – "you're leaving?"

"Yes, the trial mom..."

"Already?"

"I have to: I just bought time to pick you up at the airport. I have to be at trial. Bye then." – He kissed his mother on her forehead. – "Michelle…" - Jack closed the door on his way out.

…09:47:34

09:47:35

09:47:36

09:47:37…

"No further questions." – The defense attorney proclaimed as he finished questioning the witness and sat, waiting for the the next witness.

"Bring in your next witness, counsellor." – The judge ordered.

"The prosecution calls Miss Renée Walker."- Calmly Renée got up from her seat and slowly she went to the stand and waiting for the oath.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

The District Attorney Aylesworth was ready to begin her questioning. -"Miss Walker…"

Suddenly the fire alarm was activated.

The confusion started right away and the judge ordered the evacuation before the confusion was any higher. - "Ok everyone! The session is postponed until further notice. Let's go out orderly and follow the police officer's orders."

Unexpectedly the main doors of the court were closed as the first man to arrive at the door couldn't open them. He tried to push them harder but nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" – A woman asked, already slightly nervous.

"I'm trying!" – The man stated, trying to open the doors more energetically. A second and a third man joined efforts to overcome the doors' solidity but soon enough the efforts failed in succeeding the opening of the doors.

The police officers waked through the imminent crowd to see what was going on for the doors not opening- "What's going on?" – asked one of the police officers.

"I don't know!" – The first man stated perplexed still trying to force the opening.

Together all five started to force the doors pushing them and the doors gave in a little more but insufficient to their intentions.

Everyone was still hearing the fire alarms and one or two persons began to shout, calling for help but the call for help was subdued to the sound of the fire alarms: by then, all personnel should have left the building.

However their hopes got up when the closed doors opened much to their surprises since they spent so many efforts to open them.

Unfortunately, it was an unpleasant surprise: Four women revealed themselves as the doors opened, with aiming guns, guns with silencers and shot at the two police officers shooting them down: it was instant panic. The crowd stepped back creating havoc in the room. Once the police officers were out of the way, they focused on the security guards.

One of the women opened her jacket, revealing an explosive vest and armed it right way while two other women came inside the room and each one grabbed a hostage: with a human shield.

"She has an explosive vest!" – One of the security guards shouted before he too was shot down along with his partner.

That meant there was only one security guard alive remaining: he was aiming the gun at one of the women but the other two were also aiming their guns at him as well. If he would shoot one of them, he would be shot by the other two.

The woman with the explosive vest already revealed, took the initiative of dialogue. - "Listen very carefully. I'm carrying an explosive vest as well of my sisters in arms. You shoot one of us and everything goes dead."

Immediately the security guard aimed the gun at the leading woman. – "How do I know you're not just bluffing?"

The woman almost entered in a complete rage. - "You want to shoot me? Fine! My finger goes off the button and BOOM! I blow up and everyone around me dies! You're sure you want blood on your hands? NOW DROP THE GUN!"

The man was convinced by her sudden anger. - "OK! OK!" – Slowly the security guard dropped the gun.

"Kick it to me!" – Again the security guard follow the woman's order and right away after the man kicked the gun, the woman shot the man, coldly, installing more panic to the room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" – The woman screamed furiously to everyone, succeeding in spite of still hearing some mourns. She looked at her sisters in arms to see if everything was according to their plan which promptly, they signalled ok.

"Check the perimeter. See if everyone has left the hall." – The woman waited for her partner check the surroundings and came back, closing the doors barricading themselves inside. As Kim was eventually becoming calmer, she recognized the women as the women from the cleaning crew.

Irrelevant to Kim's discovery the, leading terrorist woman focused her attention on the defendant of the trial, Alan Wilson.

"Now Mr. Alan Wilson…It's now you're going to have a real trial."

…09:59:57

09:59:58

09:59:59

10:00:00...

P.S – All new characters will be named after an actor/actress who participated on 24, in a little tribute of my own.


End file.
